


Sharing

by BridgeToTheSky



Series: Somebody To Love - Naruto Edition [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, more old smut from me my god, old smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeToTheSky/pseuds/BridgeToTheSky
Summary: Naruto wants you, but so does Kurama.What's a girl to do?
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Series: Somebody To Love - Naruto Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/196370
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this takes place sometime during The Last's timeline, where Kurama and Naruto have made up and are friends. So yeah haha. God, this is old, too. I came up with this ages ago, but I still wanted to share it! Naruto doesn't get enough love!
> 
> Originally titled 'both and neither' but I thought 'sharing' made more sense. I'll change it back if anyone likes the old title better because I honestly can't choose!

You knew. 

From the way he stole your lips, pressed you — _hard_ — against the cold kitchen wall — and proceeded to snake his hands from under your clothing, heated skin meeting heated skin —

This was not Naruto.

“ _Kurama,_ ” you forced out through gritted teeth, wincing at the buck “Naruto” gave against you, erection shameless against your inner thigh. “You— _oh, ah_ —”

But whatever promises had or hadn’t been made would go un-discussed; “Naruto” was making a meal of your earlobe, sucking mercilessly against the skin, his hands multitasking between fondling your clothed breasts and trying to find a way to rip your bra away. 

You pressed into Naruto and were rewarded with a soft groan. 

“Heh, sorry, (Y/n) …” you heard Naruto — the _true_ Naruto — through the grit of his voice. “I told him he could …”

With this, your mind was allowed to clear somewhat. _Oh boy._

Suddenly, “Naruto” turned away from you with a sharp _**hmph**_. “Don’t apologize — it’s not like I was gonna hurt her —” 

“You’re taking advantage of —” 

“Hey,” you piped in, and then, through gritted teeth, “one voice, one body, _**at a time.**_ ”

“Heh,” Naruto said, rising to meet your eyes. Once you were level, he said, “sorry …”

“You guys are supposed to be friends now, remember?” You said.

Naruto looked down, clearly a bit ashamed of the silly back-and-forth between him and his tailed beast. “Yeah — yeah, of course …”

You smiled to yourself. _Hopeless._ You softly gripped on to Naruto’s hand and guided it toward your bra. You saw him look up, tiny specs of red detectable in his irises that told you Kurama was still active and listening, watching and feeling through his host. 

“ _Share me,_ ” you said, leaning forward to lick at Naruto’s lips, to which earned you a delicious, almost inaudible gasp.

You felt your bra unclip and fall away. You arched it off. Naruto’s clawed finger hooked on to the loosened fabric and peeled it away from your body, throwing it elsewhere. 

“(Y/n) …” One of Naruto’s hands took a fruitful squeeze at your breast and you felt his person shiver. 

Speaking of which …

With your tongue slipping against your lips to moisturize them, you found the will to push Naruto’s body away. You caught his gaze, the look in your eyes serious.

“Come on …” You said, moving away from the wall and making your way to the bedroom, back to the hallway. 

You kept your eyes on Naruto, who’s eyes were following your movements like the beast that now inhabited his body, _controlled_ his body. They were scarlet — _Kurama’s in control now, I see —_ glowing, and finally, after a second, a blink that allowed for your heart to beat again. And he began to follow you. 

You turned away from him, making your way down the hallway, wooden floor cool against the soles of your feet. You peeled off your shirt, throwing it over your head and to the side of the bedroom once you made it there. 

You heard Naruto arrive, but the lights remained off; you smiled. _Classic Kurama._

Spooky, dark sex it was, then. 

You felt Naruto’s presence behind you and closed your eyes, thrilled by the anticipation. He was both Naruto and not, both Kurama and not; his hands were both soft with a fondness for you and rugged with years of training and slashes and _pain_. They smoothed up your arms, shoulders, the newly-grown claws of his fingers trailing against your flushed skin on the way to your exposed, beading collarbone. 

“Bend over,” he demanded in what could only be heard as a marriage between a whisper and soft growl. 

A shock of pleasure ran through you, commencing you to tremble as you obeyed; you leaned over the bed and felt Naruto-Kurama tug down your pajama bottoms, a pause at — what _had_ to be — the realization that you were without panties. 

A chuckle from Naruto-Kurama, his hand resting against the skin of your ass, testing out its vulnerable smoothness. “I see … tell me, (Y/n), did you know this was going to happen all along?” 

You couldn’t help the smirk that forced itself on your lips. “You know Naruto goes commando, too, don’t you?” 

Silence. You could almost imagine the wide-eye on Naruto’s face at that comment, the thrill that must have just gone through his body, straight to his stressed groin at the thought …

“I didn’t …”

“You _are_ him —”

“Yeah? Well, I don’t know everything.”

You giggled and turned your head slightly to see, in your peripheral, Naruto stepping out of his pajama pants, cock springing upwards. He grasped it in his hands, giving it a slight stroke before gesturing for you to get into position again. 

You did so, your hands gripping the white bedsheets. Waiting …

You felt the tip of Naruto’s cock press against your slit, felt it slide downwards than upwards, parting your lips in doing so —

“ _Kurama_ …” You warned. 

You heard him “hmph”, for the second time that night, this time softer than the last.

“I guess I won’t hold back, then …” he said and slid himself inside of your womanhood.

You gave a soft moan, an admittance of relief, and eased yourself against his cock, forcing more of him inside of you. You felt Naruto’s hand come to cup the side of your hips, humming as he was taken in by you. His bandaged hand gripped far harder than his organic one, the wrappings cool against your flesh. He brought you down on his cock with a force that rewarded him a gasp from him, and his thrusting began.

“Urgh,” he uttered. “ _Ugh_ , I … I always want this — to feel —but … but I’m always locked up, and …”

You shushed him. “It’s okay,” you gripped the sheets with clenched fists as his thrusts intensified, and it was incredibly easy for Naruto-Kurama to forget the rant he had initiated in favor of his ferocious pounding against your pussy —

“Urgh!” he lurched forward, his thrust going in so deep — _so_ — he reached forward for your hand, lacing his fingers with your own. Naruto-Kurama’s bandaged hand reached between the two of you so that he could draw circles over your clitoral hood, his bestial nails digging their way into your skin as he swerved his hips. 

Naruto-Kurama was now laying against you, his chest to your back, his hips rocking wildly into your own. 

You shuddered, mouth going slack. Yes. _Yesyesyes_.

“Mmm, (Y/n) …so good, _ugh_ ,” This was Naruto, his thrusts growing more aggressive with every moment that passed. 

A growl sounded deep in Naruto-Kurama’s throat, vibrating throughout his entire being. You knew him to be close, but could hardly comprehend it with the rise of your own orgasm, especially as Naruto-Kurama’s fingers had begun to tap maddeningly against your hood.

“Naruto ..! Kurama! I — oh!” You felt your tightening become too much, and blessed thrums of pleasure invaded your system amid the pounding. You heard Naruto-Kurama cry behind you, and the pressure from his body left you. You closed your eyes, imagined him throwing his head back, mouth open and droplets of sweat falling from his flushed skin, and it caused your orgasm to blossom beyond your control, beyond your understanding.

Naruto …

“(Y/n), oh, ugh …” he said, and with no trace of Kurama’s guttural tone following his. 

“Naruto …” You smiled, giving Naruto’s hand a soft tug as he gently pulled out of you. You fell to your side as he climbed into bed with you, his arm snaking around your hip to bring you closer to him. 

You felt victorious at the labor of Naruto’s breathing, and as you turned to meet his face you could see a smile coming to his lips regardless. You became preoccupied with his eyes; the beautiful, cerulean blue, reminiscent of days without clouds and which only appeared even more mesmerizing in the night.

“That was …” Naruto trailed with a soft grin, eyes watching yours.

You returned his gentle joy. “Did Kurama feel it, too?”

“Heh,” Naruto laughed, propping himself on an elbow, “are you kidding? He’d never stop bugging us until he did.”

You giggled in response; so, at last, they were alone. You were simply happy to know that the pleasure you shared was enjoyed by the pair of them. As Naruto sank back into the pillows, you began to realize that you had more energy to spare — and … you had missed his face, what with him having been so busy from behind you. 

An idea came to you, then, as your mind traveled miles and miles away from where you were. You looked at Naruto, raised from your place on the bed.

“Lie down,” You ordered.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. “Hm? What do you mean?”

“Just do it.”

Surveying you for a couple of seconds more, he finally acquiesced. You got out of the way for him to have most of the bed’s space. He perked up so that his head was lying on the pillows. 

Once he was settled, you placed yourself at the bed’s foot. 

“What are you —”

His words were banished by the feel of your hand grasping the end of his manhood, your lips encircling the tip of his head. 

Oh.

 _Ohhhhh_.

You smirked at the sight of Naruto’s head falling back before you took his cock fully into your mouth, knew that he wouldn’t know that his long trail of “ohhs” had been said aloud for you to hear. They sent a pulse of pleasure to your core.

 _Music to my ears_ , you thought. What could not be taken into your mouth was trapped in your palm, and your cheeks hollowed with your suction. You rose, nearly released Naruto, only to flick your tongue at the slit of his head. Your other hand rested against Naruto’s trembling thigh. 

“(Y/n), I — ah, ahh …!” Naruto gripped the bedsheets, reminding you of the position you had previously been in.

Your eyes widened; the scene only spurred you forward in your work. You stroked his shaft with an artful, sensual slowness — the kind you knew he hated and loved all at the same time; you wanted him to feel it, feel everything. 

“Fa — faster, (Y/n) …” Naruto begged, eyes squeezing against your touch. 

You pulled away, kissed his sensitive head. “Why, Naruto? Why do I need to go faster?” 

You watched him nearly tear the fabric of the sheets apart with his prosthetic hand, his teeth clenched hard.

“Dammit … don’t do this …” 

“Do,” you gave his head a fruitful lick and were rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from your lover, “what?” 

“Urgh! So that I can come! Please, (Y/n)!”

That was all you needed; you took him into your mouth for the second time, this time with no reservations, no thoughts of delaying Naruto any longer. You sucked against the sensitive skin of his manhood, your hand focused on grasping and stroking his shaft. You allowed your other hand to slide underneath, to cup his balls and message them with needy, expert fingers — 

He didn’t last long; he never did, under these circumstances. With a sharp cry and what seemed like every existing muscle clenching, Naruto reached his end, his climax flooding your mouth. You swiped at his head, determined to collect every drop of his seed. Your eyes were open to see his form squirm, his hips buckling under your attention. You smiled as you held him back, held him down, as his climax made him wild — all with or without Kurama, Naruto’s orgasm was always a spectacle. 

You swallowed him and, finally, released him. Delighted at the sound of his breathlessness as you made your way back up to the pillows and fell against them. 

“A shame Kurama had to miss that one,” you said, failing to hold back a chuckle.

“Oh … please …” Naruto was regaining his composure, frowning at the mention of his tailed beast. “He’ll be back anytime now …” 

Naruto fell over you, embracing you in a hug that was truly one to feel to believe. You snuggled against his shoulder with a soft hum. 

“Besides,” Naruto kissed your cheek, “I don’t need him hogging you all the time, anyway …” 

You smiled, already feeling lethargy overtake you. “Goodnight …”

“Goodnight …”

“ _Goodnight._ ”

…

“Goodnight, Kurama.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even how the seal works lmaooo but the idea of Naruto and Kurama fighting for control is so much fun I'm okay with it. LITERALLY EVERYTHING CAME TO ALERT ME THE MOMENT I TRIED TO POST THIS OMG. Hahaha! 
> 
> I hope y'all liked!


End file.
